Lofia (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820508 |no = 8367 |altname = Lofia |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 12 |animation_attack = 245 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Lofia is a girl who serves at the court of the Land of Magic, Lustburg. She loves reading her books and tomes, but finds bitter tea with sweets irresistible. She often gets teased by Lord Michael, an elderly Court Mage who looks after her like his own granddaughter. Despite her young age, Lofia's powerful elemental enchantments and chronomancy mastery make her a force to be reckoned with. |summon = I-It's not that I like you or anything, I just happened to conjure too many sweets! |fusion = Umgf... So good! The sweet scent of muffin! |evolution = Why do you go to such lengths for me? You really are an exasperating Summoner. |hp_base = 5871 |atk_base = 2405 |def_base = 2360 |rec_base = 2116 |hp_lord = 8387 |atk_lord = 3436 |def_lord = 3371 |rec_lord = 3023 |hp_anima = 9504 |rec_anima = 2725 |atk_breaker = 3734 |def_breaker = 3073 |def_guardian = 3669 |rec_guardian = 2874 |def_oracle = 3222 |rec_oracle = 3470 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Cryptic Revelation |lsdescription = 85% boost to all parameters of Water types, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP for 2 turns when HP is below 50%, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 5-8 BC, heals 3000-3500 HP & reduces damage and 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 5,000 damage |bb = Elemental Enchantment |bbdescription = 24 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 10% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 24 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Black Hole |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes, 10% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts critical and Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 5-8 BC, 150% elemental damage & 50% crit and Spark for Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Sugar Boost |ubbdescription = 34 combo massive Water attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 5 turns, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns, fills BB gauge to max & probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 5 turns |ubbnote = 400% Def & 30% chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 34 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Time Leap |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, adds status ailment removal and negation effects for 3 turns to BB/SBB & 20% boost to all parameters of Water types |esnote = 25% reduction |evofrom = 820507 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 25% boost each turn - 75% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Allow SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage reduction from all types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% boost. 15% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Heals 3500-4000 HP + 40% Rec HP |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds low probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 10% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probability to perform 2 extra actions within the same turn effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 50 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds great additional damage reduction for 5 turns effect to UBB |omniskill4_6_note = 50% DoT Mitigation |bazaar_1_type = THE ALCHEMIST CODE Token |bazaar_1_desc = Love Never Fades *The Will Of Man L1 *The Will Of Man L2 |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0012_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Lofia2 }}